Till my last breath
by SydrianxRose
Summary: After changing back into a dhampir, Dimitri tells Rose he doesnt love her anymore. Rose turns to Adrian for comfort, just as she thought she would be able to move past him, Lissa gets kidnapped forcing Dimitri and Rose to work together.Will Rose move past Dimitri? What happens when friendship turns into love? Ps-I suck at summaries, story is better.So just read it.
1. The End & The Beginning

Guys, this is first story, and I know its not good, do review, criticism is welcome.

I love Rose and Dimitri and Adrian and Sydney but some part of me always thought Adrian and Rose were good together.

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN VA OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD, I do own the story line which is very different.

NOTE: Adrian and Rose were never dating while Dimitri was Strigoi, Adrian wasnt crazy about her, they were just friends.

Till my last breath

_Tears_, they had become such a constant in my life recently.

They had started when Dimitri had turned into a strigoi and since that day had never left my eyes, Dimitri was back to normal, thanks to Lissa and Christian, who's engagement I was suppose to get ready for instead I sat mopping, Dimitri had rejected me today, he said he had needed time when he was turned back into a dhampir and time I had given him, and today he had given me his answer,

_*A few hours earlier*_

"Rose, I need to talk to you"

"Yes, what happened?"

"Er, remember the conversation we had when I become a dhampir again?"

"Yes"

"Well, I wanted to tell you my answer"

My heart beat accelerated, yes, finally after all this wait, _we would be together_.

"I dont love you anymore"

It was like someone had drenched me with cold water, this couldnt be happening, it was just a bad dream, Dimitri couldnt stop loving me, how could he?

"I'm sorry, I didnt get you" I said trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"Rose, I've realized that I dont love you like that anymore, I care for you deeply, but I care for Lissa in the same way also, I dont feel that connection, those deeper emotions for you anymore, Love eventually does fade out Rose, and the love I had for you also faded"

"Dimitri this cant be happening, our love..it cant just fade, you love me, its just the guilt speaking."

"Rose, you need to understand, I dont have any such feelings for you, it's just that, I dont feel that love anymore, you're someone I loved, all those feelings are a vague memory"

"Dimitri, please...you cant do this, you've got it all wrong"

"I'm sorry Rose"

And he walked away, just like that, without a backward glance, _he walked away from me_.

There was a knock on my door bringing me out of my thoughts, I stood up, wiping away the tear stains on my cheek, I opened the door to see Adrian standing there,

"Hathaway, why the heck arent you ready..." he paused mid-sentence, "Whats wrong, Hathaway?" "Have you been crying?" he sounded concerned.

"Have you lost it Ivashkov?" I replied trying to sound as offended as possible,

"Whats wrong Hathaway, and dont deny it" he said trying to sound stern, I chuckled seeing him try to indimidate me.

"Ivashkov, you know you wont get it out of me like that, why dont you try asking nicely instead?"

"Hathaway, dont push your luck, me asking you is gracious enough"

"Is that so?" I asked with my eyebrow raised,

"Ofcourse"

"Ivashkov, when was the last time you got your ass kicked?"

"I have never got my ass kicked Hathaway"

"Well, looks like its time you experienced it"

"Hathaway, stop it, what the heck is going on?"

I sighed, I knew he wouldnt let it go until he knew,

"It's a long story"

"Make it short"

Fifteen minutes later, Adrian sat staring at me,

"Belikov just left?"

"Yes"

"That bastard'

I knew Dimitri had been wrong but hearing Adrian call him a bastard made me feel defensive,

"Ivashkov, dont over-step the line"

"After all the crap, you're defending him?"

"I still love him even if he doesnt"

"Hathaway, you're going soft"

"Have you been spending time with Flame boy?"

"I am his best man afterall"

"That explains it"

"Explains what?" he sounded curious,

"The sudden disappearance of your brains" I said mockingly,

"Real original Hathaway"

I smiled at him, telling him had made the weight on my heart considerably lighter,

"Quit smiling Hathaway, and get your ass in the bathroom, you have a royal engagement to attend'

I gasped, in all this mess, I had forgotten, Lissa would murder me, if I were late to her engagement, so jumping up I ran to the bathroom to get ready.

*Adrian's POV* (His point of view is very rare in the story, usually it's Rose's POV)

I saw her head towards the bathroom and sighed, Rose really had, had a tough couple of months, and the coming werent looking any good either, I wondered how she would cope through it all, I know she would put on a smile and act as though everything was fine but inside she would be in pain, I know how much she loved Belikov, I had seen the way she looked at him, I had seen the desperation in her eyes when she had asked me to fund her trip to Russia, I had seen the sparkle of hope when she had found out there was a way to bring him back, and most of all I had seen her these past few weeks where every minute without him was agony for her. But she was strong she would eventually pull through it all, thats what made Rosemarie Hathaway who she was today, her strength, her will power, her compassion and her stubborness to live by her own rules.I was so glad to know Rose and be a part of her life, since the day I had met her, my life had changed in a positive way, being around her always bought out the best in me, I dont know what I felt towards her, but there was this uncanny attraction between us, which I couldnt deny, I knew what we shared was greater then friendship but it wasnt love, it was something unknown, whatever it was, _I knew Rosemarie Hathaway was there to stay in my life._

*End of Adrian's POV*

I sighed as I saw myself in the mirror, I was a mess, yes the shower had helped but it did not help the glooming despair I felt nor changed the fact I had been rejected by the man I loved, I paused, rejected and me?

When had that happened?

Rosemarie Hathaway never got rejected, no man could ever have the power to walk over her even if I was in love with him.

Dimitri could go to hell for now, I needed to pull myself together and be there for my bestfriend and Christian who I had come to think of as a brother, suddenly Adrian's face flashed in my mind, I recalled how calmly he had listened to my story, knowing I hadnt needed pity but just someone to listen to me, he hadnt offered any consoling words knowing they wouldnt be accepted, when had he understood me so well? _He always understood you_, a small voice at the back of my head said,

It was true, Adrian had always known when I needed what, when I had asked him to fund my trip to Russia, there was no why, there was just how much? When I had returned, he had just asked are you okay, no where have you been these past months? When I had found out Dimitri could be saved, he had just asked me when are we leaving? And when Dimitri had refused to see me, he had just said Hathaway, stop moping and go talk to your man, no soft words or asking me to give him time, and now when I had told him about Dimitri's answer he had just called him a bastard, but that was it, he understood me so well, I knew what we shared was more then friendship but what it exactly was, I didnt understand, I knew I also understood Adrian like he understood me, like the time he had found out about his mother's betrayal, I knew he didnt need anyone feeling sorry for him, he needed a bottle of vodka and someone to listen to him,

'Hathaway, do you plan to spend the rest of your life in that bathroom?" he said irritatedly,

I chuckled, "Ivashkov, learn some patience while you're here, a woman is always fashionably late"

"Rosemarie Hathaway, if you're planning to be fashionably late, I better say my goodbye's now because I'm sure you wont be alive once Lissa has her hands on you"

I had to agree he was right, if I didnt get my ass moving, Lissa would murder me,

"I'll be out in 10 minutes"

"I'll only wait for 5 minutes"

"Ivaskov?"

"Yes?"

"Escort me?'

I heard him laugh,

"Hathaway needs rescue again?"

"Shutup Ivaskov" I tried to sound irritated but couldnt help the smile on my lips.

Exactly 10 minutes later, I opened the door and stepped out, I heard Adrian gasp,

"My, my Hathaway, you can_ actually _look good" he said mockingly, I just rolled my eyes and said, "For once are you going to behave like a gentleman Ivashkov?"

"I'm always a gentleman" he said offended, I just sighed and offered him my hand which he gently took and placed on his arm,

"Well, Lady Hathaway time to make your grand entrance"

I smiled at him, my mood had improved a lot since Adrian had come, yes the pain and hurt was still there, but I could hide it behind my mask of happiness and with Adrian around, he didnt give me time to think about Dimitri. _With Dimitri at the back of my thoughts, I walked towards the engagement hall with Adrian._

As soon as I entered the hall, I saw Eddie walk towards me with the *where the heck were you look*

"Rose, what took you so long?"

"Eddie, I was having a problem"

Eddie raised his eyebrow at me, "Problem?"

"She doesnt want to talk about it now Ed, so leave it" Adrian said before I could say anything, I smiled gratefully at him and he smiled back.

"Where's Lissa?"

"In the changing room, panicking you arent there"

"Now I'm here, so I'll get to her"

"I'll come with you" said Adrian

"No, there's no need"

"I need to talk to Lissa about something"

I raised my eyebrow at him wondering what "something" was? But I didnt raise any objection as he walked with me to the changing room, I knocked on the door,

"Liss, open up"

The door opened and I saw Dimitri standing there, I froze, what was he doing here? Did I have to see him again? I was trying to get over him, why was he here?

Adrian tugged at my hand bringing me out of my thoughts, I looked at him and he motioned me to enter, I nodded my head and entered with Adrian holding my hand, I saw Lissa sitting infront of the mirror, relief flooding her features as she saw me come in, she stood up so fast and hugged me,

"ThankGod Rose, you're here"

"Liss, Calm down"

"It's your engagement, you're suppose to be happy" I tried to say as soothingly as possible, Lissa nodded, but I could see she was nervous, I looked at Adrian for help but he just shrugged, I sighed and asked, "Where's Ozera?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I saw Christian enter the room,

"Speak of the devil and here he comes" said Adrian while giving Christian the *Hathaway will kick your ass look*

"What's wrong baby?' Christian said coming to stand beside's Lissa,

"I'm just nervous, I have this very bad feeling"

"Shhhh" he whispered, "Everything will be fine baby, just calm down" I saw Lissa slowly calming down, Christian's presence bringing her comfort, I couldnt help but be a little jealous, that Christian was able to calm her down just by being there for her. Adrian must have seen the look on my face because he squeezed my hand, I looked at him and his eyes assuared me, that Lissa needed me as much as she needed Christian if not more.

"Flame boy, are you ready?"

"Ofcourse"

An hour later we all stood applauding as Christian put the ring on Lissa's finger and made the engagement official.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and soft music started playing, indicating the couples begin dancing, I moved aside and walked towards the refreshments, in no mood to dance.

I took a drink and tured around looking at Lissa, she was so happy, dancing with Christian without a care in the world, with no pain or hurt, not that I wanted Lissa to be hurt, but still, she was happy and with the love of her life while I was sad and the love of my life had just rejected me, as I stood there in my thoughts, Eddie came and stood beside's me,

"It's about Dimitri isnt it?"

"Huh?" I looked at him with confusion,

"He said no right?"

"How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face Rose"

"It's written that Dimitri said he didnt love me anymore?" I asked mocking him,

"No, your face clearly suggests that you're hurt, and I saw the way you looked at Dimitri today"

"When did you start reading people Eddie?"

"I can read my sister Rose"

I looked at Eddie, tears filling my eyes, Eddie had always treated me like a sister but this was the first time he had acknowlegded it, I put my drink down and put my arms around his neck, he put his arms around my waist and said, "Rose, dont hide anything from me again, you should know I'm always there for you"

"I know you're there, but I didnt want to burden you"

"Shutup Rose, you can never burden me, I'm going to kick Belikov's ass for hurting you'

I laughed, "I can fight my own battles, no need to defend me Eddie"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes"

"Do you want me to talk to Dimitri?"

"No, it's his life, if he doesnt love me, it's fine with me"

Eddie nodded and pulled away and smirked, "Are you up for a dance?"

I smiled and said, "If you're the one asking, why not"

And with that he lead to me to the dance floor, we danced on a slow waltz for some time before someone tapped Eddie's shoulder, he turned around to see Adrian standing there grinning, "Mind if I borrow Hathaway for some time?"

"You better take care of her Adrian'

"Wouldnt dream of going against your order's Guardian Castile"

Eddie moved away from me, giving me a concerned look before leaving, I nodded assuaring him I would be fine, Adrian took his place placing his arms around my waist and pulling me closer, I put my arms around his neck and we swayed in sync with each other, after a moments silence, I asked "I thought you were a gentleman?"

"What made you think otherwise?"

"A gentleman always ask's a lady for a dance, he doesnt rudely cut in between when she is dancing with someone else"

"Is that so Lady Hathaway?"

"Yes, Lord Ivashkov"

"Then we have to prove you otherwise" he said pretending to be deep in thought,

"How about to make up for my felony, I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Are you hitting on me Ivashkov?"

"I wouldnt dream of that, I'm a gentleman, I was just doing the obvious, making up for offending the lady" he said sounding offended, I grinned at him and he grinned back,

"I will join you for dinner tomorrow Ivashkov"

"Thankyou for honouring me with your presence"

I chuckled, "Ivashkov, I'm not a royal but why do you call me Lady Hathaway?"

"Royal or not Hathaway, I cant change the fact you're a lady" he said smirking,

I smacked him on the shoulder and gave him my most offended look, he just laughed, and finally I broke into a smile and put my head on his shoulder while we swayed to the music, we stood there for a long time when suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see Dimitri standing there, I frowned,

"We need to talk Rose' he sounded worried, his voice made it clear, there was something wrong,

"What happened?"

"Lissa got kidnapped"

My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat, it couldnt be, Lissa was suppose to be safe and happy.


	2. Unexpected

All rational thought flew out my mind, the only thing I could think was, _I had failed._

I was suppose to protect her but I had failed, Adrian touched my arm and I turned to look at him, his eyes showed concern,

"We'll get her back"

And with that he pulled me in his arms, I made no objections as he held me, his presence gave me comfort and he knew what to say, _that we would get her back._

"I failed her"

"No, you didnt, you just didnt expect this"

"You dont understand..."

"Hathaway, you're the only guardian who could protect Lissa the best"

"But I failed"

"You'll fail her if you dont find her"

I pulled away from him and looked at him, how was it possible that he had the power to make me believe anything? How did he make feel so safe, why did he believe in me so much, that I was forced to believe in myself even in moments like these.

"Lets get going Ivashkov, I need my bestfriend back"

He put his hand on my cheek and smiled, "That's the spirit"

I put my hand on his and smiled, someone cleared their throat, I looked around to see Dimitri standing behind me, I pulled my hand away and looked down, the look in his eyes made me feel guilty, like I was doing something wrong. Adrian held my hand snapping me out my thoughts,

"Lets go Hathaway"

I nodded and we started walking,"Where's Chirstian?"

"Their all back in the room waiting for you" said Dimitri.

We entered the room to find everyone discussing something.

"Whats the plan?" said Adrian.

Christian looked at me and said "Rose, the bond?"

I gasped, how come I hadnt felt her feelings through the bond, and why didnt I think about it, I gave a guilty look to Chirstian and closed my eyes, nothing, I couldnt feel Lissa, my heartbeat was accelerating, fear numbing my senses, I tried again, but there was nothing,I panicked as I franctically tried to reach Lissa,I felt someone squeeze my hand, I insantly calmed down and tried thinking rationally, I tried one more time before full forced fear hit me and I opened my eyes, I saw Adrian standing infront of me, looking into his eyes, some rational thought came back, all was not lost _yet._

"Hathaway, calm down"Adrian whispered.

I nodded not trusting my voice, fear ran through my veins, what if something had happened to Lissa? It was all my fault, if I hadnt been enjoying myself or mopping around I could have protected her. I was a selfish bestfriend.

It was like Adrian had read my mind, "Hathaway, its not your fault, you're not selfish, you just didnt expect this, and no one blames you for spending sometime for yourself"

Tears threatned to fall, I couldnt lose Lissa.

I felt Eddie's arms around my shoulder as he lead me to the sofa,

"Rose, we need to act fast"

I nodded, I closed my eyes and tried reaching Lissa, I felt Eddie put his arms around my shoulder trying to ease me out, but I couldnt, I was tensed and panicked, fear settling itself over me, I repeatdly tried reaching Lissa, and with each failed attempt the fear would rise, I felt someone hold my hand, I sighed, calmness started spreading through me and I cleared my head and tried to reach Lissa and this time I suceeded.

_Rose, dont come here, I can handle it on my own._

Lissa was looking around the dark room trying to figure out where she was, I was shocked to see, there was no fear in her, only determination to get out of this place by herself, I was about to probe further in her emotions when darkness engulfed me and I was blocked out of Lissa's head.I opened my eyes, unable to believe why Lissa would do that?

"What did you see?" Adrian asked quietly.

I looked at him, and he sighed and put his arms around me, I leaned into him and put my head on his chest,

"Why did she block you out?" he whispered so that only I could hear.

"She wants to do it herself, prove she doesnt always need us" I whisper back.

"You mean, she doesnt always need you"

I nodded, not trusting my voice, those were the exact feelings in her head, she doesnt want me to help her. Dimitri cleared his throat and I looked up at him,

"What did you see?" he asks as calmly as possible.

"Nothing"

"What do you mean?"

"She blocked her out before she could see anything" Adrian replied back.

Dimitri glared at Adrian, "No one asked you Ivashkov, plus Rose was the one in Lissa's head not you"

I saw Adrian's eyes burn with anger, he was about to retort back when I put my hand on his arm, he looked at me and sighed, giving one last glare to Dimitri, he stood up and left. Fear instantly slammed back in, the comfort Adrian's presence had given me vanished.

I wanted to instantly run back to him and hide in his comfort, but I couldnt, I had to find Lissa.

"Eddie, inform the guardians, we need a search party, their not far from here"

"How do you know that?" asked Dimitri

"Because they've already hidden her and it's barely been an hour, how far can they travel in an hour?" I replied back, anger evident in my voice.

"I'll go with you Eddie" said Chirstian.

Eddie and Christian left the room leaving me and Dimitri alone, I started to get up to leave when Dimitri held my arm, his touch had no effect on me, it just made me angrier.

"Leave my arm"

"Rose, if we want to find Lissa, we have to work together, and we cant work together if you keep acting like this"

"Dont blame it on me, it's all your fault"

"Rose, its no one's fault, we were just not meant to be"

"Only for Lissa"

"Only for her"

And he left my arm and walked out, I fell back on the sofa, tears filling my eyes again, how easy it had been for him to forget all the love and accept we were not meant to be, how easily he had rejected me.I heard the door open, I quickly wiped the tears off my cheek and looked up to see Adrian enter the room,

"Hathaway, I see you're moping again, what did Belikov say?"

"We werent meant to be"

"Dont want to say this, but I agree with him, you're just so much better then him"

I smiled, "How do you do this?"

"Do what Hathaway?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows in mock seduction.

"You know what I mean"

"What?" he asked again as he took a step closer to me,

"This thing, where you know what to say to me"

"What thing?" he asked taking another step closer to me,

"You always use the right words with me" I replied back nervously, the way he was looking at me was making me uncomfortable, the intensity, I'd never seen it in his eyes before, and his proximity was making me dizzy.

He took two steps closer to me, he was so close now, there was barely space for air to pass between us,

"That's because you always take my words in the right way"

"Huh?" I said, not being able to comprehend anything due to the intimacy between us.

"You understand my words" he said as he placed his hand on my cheek, my eyes automatically closed, I could feel his breath on my lips, I felt him put his other arm around my waist, my heartbeat accelerated, his mouth was close to mine, but just before the distance could be closed, "Lets go find Lissa" he whispered, and he moved away, my eyes sprang open, all my thoughts jumbled, what the hell had just happened?


End file.
